


The Only One I Trust

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna - In Betweens [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy snippet from my favorite OTP.  Based on the prompt “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One I Trust

 

“Thanks for agreeing to this Zev.  You’re the only one I trust to do this.” Ari gave him a warm smile as they headed out of camp.

He took her hand in his and brushed his lips to the back of it as they walked.  “I am happy to help with any task, mi amor.”

“Someday I expect you to tell me what that means.” She blushed as he released her hand.

“Perhaps,” Zevran tilted his head as he looked at her for a moment.

They walked in silence for a short while towards the small town they had passed the night before.  Ari kept a small smile on her face as Zevran occasionally would brush his fingertips against hers, too often for it to be an accident.  It had been a few weeks after their first kiss, and ever since that, she felt a thrill of excitement in her gut at every little touch and caress from him.  Sometimes he was free with his affection, other times, almost shy, like this morning.  She found the shy times almost more endearing.

“It is sweet.” He said, and she turned to look at him when he spoke. “You doing this.” He explained.

“I wanted him to know he’s appreciated.  I just, well I thought this would be a way to show it.” She smiled. “I’d do the same for any of you.”

“You already give me more than enough, My Warden.” he purred, feeling a warmth within himself at seeing her blush when he called her that name.

They arrived at their destination, and she was pleased to see the shop already open, even though it was very early in the day.  Ari made her purchase, along with some fruit for herself and Zevran to enjoy on the walk back. 

When they arrived back at camp a few hours later everyone was up and busy.  They were staying at this location for a few days, to work out their plan for Denerim.  Alistair was sparring with Leliana at one end.  Morrigan appeared to be making a batch of potions, and Wynne was talking with Bodhan.  

Alistair and Sten finished their sparring when they saw the pair had returned.  They joined Ari and Zev around the campfire.  As Sten sat Ari approached him and held out her parcel.

“What is this, Kaden?” he asked her, his eyebrow raised.

“It’s for you.  I know Qunari don’t really celebrate their Nameday, but I thought, well that maybe we’d pretend it was yours just the same.  I wanted you to know all you’ve done for us is appreciated. This is from us all.” She watched him excitedly as he untied the ribbon around the parcel.

Removing the paper wrapping, his eyes lit up and the Qunari actually  _ smiled _ !  “Sugar cookies.” he said in a warm voice.  “I thank you.” he nodded.

Ari grin grew large, “You are most welcome.” She was so happy the gift had hit the mark.  She took a cookie he offered to her, and another for Zevran, and joined him where he sat near the fire.

Zevran kissed her cheek and put his arm around her pulling her closer. 

“What’s that for?” she asked him.

“For being you.” He said quietly to her.  “For taking care of the spirits of all of us.”


End file.
